VesPers
by Baekheebyunnie
Summary: Intoduction! Zeidgeist bukanlah sebuah kaum yang penuh dengan kesederhanaan. Kenyataan bahwa mereka menyembunyikan seorang Arlenette di dalam rumah berlapis emas itu bukanlah sebuah hal bagus untuk dibicarakan. Apalagi jikalau siapa yang mereka sembunyikan adalah siapa pula yang selama ini Para Ens cari. YAOI. CHANBAEK. OMEGAVERSE X VAMPIRE. CHANYEOL-MOORISH. BAEKHYUN-ARLENETTE.
1. Intoduction

VesPers

(Kebaktian Malam)

Vampire and Omegaverse

Pairing : Chanbaek

Cast :

-Park Chanyeol

-Oh Sehun

-Byun Baekhyun

-Kim Jong-In

-Xi Luhan

-Do Kyungsoo

-Lee Sunbin (Ha Ji Ah)

-Jung Daehyun

-Kim Seulgi

-Lee Jinri

-Xiu Min

-Su Ho

-Chen

-Zi Tao

 **Introduction!!!**

 **Istilah dalam cerita!**

Buzzard : sebuah kerajaan Besar yang dipimpin oleh kaum Zeidgeist, terletak di kepulauan Buzzard. Saat ini diketahui sebagai Kerajaan terbesar di Green Wood.

Zeidgeist : Anggota inti kerajaan dengan lambang bulan sabit di jubah kebesaran mereka. Seluruh penduduk pulau Buzzard hampir seluruhnya merupakan golongan Vampire, kecuali Kaum Moorish, Rubican, dan Arlenette.

Arlenette : Kaum dengan jumlah anggota paling sedikit merupakan kaum pengidap penyakit jiwa akibat dari percampuran darah yang saling berlawanan.

Moorish : Golongan werewolf, pemilik pack terbesar di Buzzard sebelum Pembantaian 895 terjadi.

Rubican : Golongan Western kuno, umumnya berasal dari mesir. Merupakan makhluk immortal sama dengan Zeidgeist dan Moorish.

Western : Penduduk asing di Buzzard, umumnya pedangang dan nexus (pelajar).

Vulture : Anggota kemiliteran Kerajaan Buzzard.

Vulpine : Kuasa hukum Kerajaan Buzzard.

Vitrolic : Keluarga gereja kerajaan Buzzard, pemegang stempel kerajaan.

Ens : Pemberontak dalam kerajaan Buzzard. Anggota kebanyakan berasal dari Korban Pembantaian 895.

 **Cast!**

Park Chanyeol : Seorang Alpha, tinggal di Buzzard sebagai seorang western dari tanah yang jauh.

Oh Sehun : Putra Mahkota Buzzard, pelaku kudeta utama atas kepemimpinan saudaranya yang saat itu bertindak sebagai Putra Mahkota terpilih. Anak dari seorang western dan Raja. Vampire dengan mata cokelat menyala.

Byun Baekhyun : Seorang Arlenette, diperoleh dari percampuran darah werewolf (Ibu) dan Vampire (Ayah). Termasuk kaum tidak abadi, adik Sehun dari ibu yang berbeda. Terkadang tidak dapat mengendalikan diri, memiliki kekuatan mengerikan yang disebut Ves Pers. Sebagai werewolf dirinya bertindak sebagai omega, memiliki tanda Alpha tepat tengkuk kanan sebelah dalam. Sebagai Vampire dirinya dikenal dengan mata abu-abu terang. Sebab dirinya seorang Arlenette, maka ia pun disembunyikan dari dunia luar, memiliki panggilan dari penduduk kerajaan yaitu The Missing Child (anak Raja yang hilang).

Kim Jongin : Anggota Ens. Seorang Alpha Moorish.

Xi Luhan : Western China, kaki tangan Park Chanyeol. Korban pembantaian Rubican.

Do Kyungsoo : Seorang nexus (pelajar kerajaan) sahabat Byun Baekhyun.

Lee Sunbin : Omega Park Chanyeol atas manipulasi Sehun. Seorang western sekte Rubican.

Jung Daehyun : Anggota Vulture.

Kim Seulgi : Anggota Vulpine. Salah satu wanita Oh Sehun.

Choi Jinri : Anggota Vulpine.

Xiumin : Petinggi Vitrolic.

Suho : Petinggi Vitrolic.

Chen : Petinggi Vitrolic.

Zi Tao : Jenderal Vulture.

 **Tbc**!

Hai hai haiii~~~salam kenal. I'm a newbie. Penulis baru di Ffn tapi udah lama di Wattpad. Ini karya pertama aku di ffn. Agak malu sih buat nulis di sini soalnya tingkat kemahiran aku dalam nulis tuh biasa-biasa aja. Dan penulis di ffn pada hebat semua. rasa ragu. tapi tak apalah. percaya diria aja. oh yaaa...please review yaa kalau tertarik soalnya ini perdana. hahahahha...

Dan satu lagi, ini tuh ceritanya bukan kisaran asamara banget. tapi lebih ke mistery and fantasy jadi romance romancenya tuh nggak banyak amat.

Tuh aja deh semoga pada suka.

CHANBAEK IS REAL!


	2. Prolog : Deception

_Tahun 895, Daerah Barat Sekte Moorish mengalami penyerangan tiba-tiba pada waktu pertengahan malam di bulan November saat salju pertama turun di hari itu. Hal ini membawa kesedihan besar bagi Para penduduk Buzzard, khususnya masyarakat Rubican yang telah lebih dulu merasakan penyerangan di Daerah Timur kekuasaan Petinggi Zeidgeist pada pertengahan musim gugur Tahun 888._ _Anehnya, walaupun hal itu telah lebih dahulu di suarakan sebagai sebuah penyerangan oleh Para Petinggi Kekuasaan V-3 (Vulpine, Vulture, Vitrolic), tidak ada satu pun yang melihat siapa otak dari segala perbuatan menyeramkan itu. Kaum Moorish mengatakan jika 'dia' hanyalah satu, namun Petinggi Kerajaan menganggap hal itu hanyalah omong kosong, sebab tidak ada hal yang mungkin untuk dipercayai jika 'dia yang satu itu' benar-benarlah hanya satu. Satu tak dapat membunuh seribu dalam waktu bersamaan. Dan karenanya kasus itu pun ditutup tanpa adanya satu pun penjelasan yang cukup rasional untuk kiranya menghilangkan dendam dan kemarahan Para Moorish._ _Dan mereka menyebutnya Pembantaian 895. Kejadian yang tak dapat di lupakan oleh puluhan Moor yang masih bernapas hingga kini. Pula untuk 'dia' yang mereka panggil dengan 'satu' itu._

 **Ves Pers**

 **Prolog : Deception**

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jong-In

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Lee Sunbin (Ha Ji Ah)

Jung Daehyun

Kim Seulgi

Lee Jinri

Xiu Min

Su Ho

Chen

Zi Tao

 _Mereka menyebutnya timbal balik._

Lelaki putih dengan mahkota kebesaran di atas kepalanya berdiri dengan bangga pula dagu yang terlalu naik dari garis semestinya, itu adalah tanda bahwa di antara barisan para makhluk immor, dialah yang paling baik dan agung, dan kenyataan bahwa dirinya kini adalah seorang Putra Mahkota yang sah dan diakui menambah kadar kepercayaan dirinya yang semu itu.

Dia-yang putih-berbalik, menatap seluruh apa yang ada di depan matanya dengan pandangan penuh arogansi, dia berjalan selangkah lebih ke depan bersama jubahnya yang berlambang matahari ikut bergerak menyapu lantai di bawah sana, lalu dengan nada kewibawaan dia mulai berkata, "Aku menghargai kehormatan yang kalian berikan kepadaku. Sekarang adalah saatnya di mana era kepemimpinanku akan membawa kita hidup di jalur yang lebih baik. Aku, Sehun Zeidgeist, calon raja kalian ini telah menjajikan sebuah hidup yang selama ini kalian inginkan."

 _Saat seorang ambisius menginginkan sesuatu, apapun akan ia lakukan demi hal yang satu itu._

Semua yang berada di sana membungkuk dengan hormat sambil berujar 'Yang Mulia titipan dewa matahari' dengan pemujaan yang pura-pura. Mereka tidak menyukainya, dia licik, bengis, dan penuh dengan tak-tik. Semua yang ada padanya adalah sebuah kebohongan, dia hanya anak selir yang membunuh Putra Mahkota demi sebuah jabatan. Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Ya, pada dasar yang seharusnya mereka tidak berada di antara kakinya untuk menyembah seseorang yang bahkan lebih buruk dari sampah. Akan tetapi, seburuk apapun dia, dia adalah sebuah replika kekuatan tidak terkira, terlihat dari bola matanya yang cokelat kemerah-merahan.

 _Lalu untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, maka dia harus melakukan dosa terbesar terlebih dahulu. Mungkin membunuh, atau juga mencuri, atau mungkin melakukan sebuah penghianatan._

Pangeran itu tersenyum dengan mencurigakan, menatap salah satu dari ribuan orang yang berdiri di bawah tahtanya, menatap satu-satunya makhluk immor yang berani memunculkan taring di depannya seakan dirinya bukan siapa-siapa, dan pula satu-satunya orang yang mungkin tak akan pernah menunduk di bawah kekuasaannya yang mutlak. Dan 'dia' yang satu itu adalah satu-satunya yang berani menatap matanya tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut. Kemudian jika ada seorang yang bertanya padanya tentang sebenarnya siapa gerangan lelaki berani itu? maka Sehun, Pangeran yang agung, dengan lantang akan menjawab bahwa lelaki itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, adik tirinya. Seorang yang tahu segalanya.

 _Seperti apa yang Pangeran itu lakukan._

.

 _Beberapa orang bertanya kepadaku tentang sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur._

Buzzard berada di hari yang baik, bagaimana masyarakat menyebutnya. Hari ini adalah rabu yang indah, langit gelap dengan petir di beberapa sisi, dan udara yang dingin. Ya, ini adalah hari yang indah bagi bangsa mereka. Tetapi seindah apapun hari itu, tak ada bedanya bagi mereka yang memiliki mimpi buruk di masa lalu, karena sebelum mereka dapat mengganti mimpi buruk itu dengan sebuah kemenangan maka tidak ada yang namanya hari yang baik. segalanya adalah buruk, mulai dari hari sebelum november, setelah november atau pada hari di mana salju pertama hari itu turun. Tidak ada satu pun yang patut dijadikan sebuah hari yang baik bagi pendendam semacam mereka.

Satu-satunya hari yang baik adalah hari kematian seorang yang tahu segalanya, Makhluk yang mereka panggil dengan sebutan 'satu'. Pelaku dari kematian pack besar Para Moor.

"Chanyeol!"

 _Setelah menjawab, seorang nenek datang di bawah dedaunan pohon eek untuk memberitahuku tentang sayap-sayap burung, pelangi, dan warna biru langit yang indah._

Chanyeol berbalik, menatap datar lelaki hitam yang datang kepadanya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar yang tampan, "Apa lagi kali ini?" salah satu pertanyaan mengejek, tapi Jongin lebih memilih untuk tidak peduli. Mood sahabatnya tidak pernah menjadi lebih baik dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Jadi, ini adalah hal lumrah yang tidak perlu dipermasalahkan.

"Tetua semakin mendesakmu untuk segera mencari Omega. Apa kau akan melakukannya?" Ucapan Jongin terdengar ragu diakhir. Tidak peduli seberapa erat hubungan persahabatannya dengan Chanyeol, Alpha itu akan sangat menakutkan jika siapa pun berani mengusik perasaannya.

 _Lalu satu pemikiran datang kepadaku._

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri, memandang lurus ke depan dengan tatapan mata penuh dendam.

 _Sebenarnya seperti apa langit itu?_

"Kau sendiri tahu apa jawabanku, Jongin. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan seorang Omega pun di hidupku." Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, dia hendak menyela tetapi apakan hal itu cukup baik bagi nasibnya nanti. Chanyeol itu...sulit. Dia tidak seperti Alpha yang lain. Keturunan Moor yang paling tangguh dari keluarga bangsawan yang terbunuh. Bagaimana mengatakannya, hanya saja menurut desas-desus yang tersebar Chanyeolah satu-satunya orang yang selamat setelah menatap mata sang Pembunuh di pertengahan malam Desember tahun 895.

Jongin berdehem menghilangkan kegugupannya, kemudian dengan keberanian yang hampir hilang, dirinya bertanya tentang satu hal penting yang mengganggunya, "Ramalan itu belum tentu benar adanya. Mungkin saja tetua hanya sedang mengada-ngada."

Mata Chanyeol berubah tajam, mendelik dengan penuh amarah kepada siapa yang berani berkata tentang sebuah ramalan bodoh yang tidak akan pernah dirinya terima kebenarannya. Gigi Alpha itu saling menabrak satu sama lain; Rahangnya mengeras bersama dengan buku-buku jarinya yang memutih; dan dalam sekali hentakan kaki Jongin telah tidak lagi menapaki tanah, terangkat dengan memalukan diantara cengkraman tangan si Alpha dengan wajah yang panik luar biasa, "Hei! Chan-Chanyeol, tenang_!"

"Dengar Jongin, hanya dengarkan."

 _Salah seorang menyebut jika itu biru dan melengkung, lalu yang lain kembali datang dan berkata bahwa langit seperti warna jeruk di waktu tertentu. Namun..._

"Bahkan jikapun ramalan itu tidak benar adanya..." Tubuh Jongin terlempar jauh menabrak salah satu pohon tua yang berada di sekitar hutan bersama tubuh Chanyeol yang datang mendekat dan berdiri dengan agung di atasnya untuk mengatakan beberapa kata, "aku tetap tidak akan pernah melakukannya," dengan nada dan mata yang menatap penuh kebencian. Dan Jongin tahu, dia telah kehilangan sosok sahabatnya.

 _...seorang wanita berjubah tiba-tiba menyapaku dalam kata yang menakutkan. Kata yang berisi bahwa langit adalah laut mati di daerah selatan. Pertanda sebuah bencana._

 **TBC!**

Update chapter perdana. Baekho ama IIWY belun update, malah update cerita laen. tolong maafkan diriku yang penuh janji-janji ini.

semoga suka yaa and jangan lupa buat ripiu


End file.
